Hearing devices provide sound for the wearer. Examples of hearing devices include headsets, hearing assistance devices, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. Hearing assistance devices provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to their ear canals. In various examples, a hearing assistance devices is worn in or around a patient's ear.
Hearing assistance devices often have limited processing power, memory, and other computing resources. Due to these limited resources, hearing assistance devices sometimes lack the ability to directly implement resource-intensive operations. Hearing assistance devices typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's experience. This enhanced functionality is further benefited from communications, such as from a mobile device or a remote source for advanced processing.